


Vancouver Canucks

by zibal_01



Series: Jonny Toews - Sexploits of a Hockey Superstar [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Multi, Vancouver Canucks, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Vancouver Canucks

** The Sedins **

Jonny glanced nervously at the centre face-off dot. They were there, waiting for him, looking like two Vikings heading into battle. Except that the battle was over, Blackhawks had taken the victory, easily, with a 4 – 0 score line. Although Jonny had not gotten on the scoreboard, both his time on ice – 20:11 minutes – and his face-off percentage – 80% - were better than both Daniel and Henrik’s. This meant only one thing – Jonny would be punished by the Sedins.

Tentatively, Jonny approached the centre face-off dot. The Sedins smiled: Jonny’s nerves were now shattered!

“Jonny,” Daniel’s Swedish accent made Jonny weak at the knees, “nice of you to join us…”

Shrugging, Jonny replied, “I had to speak to the boys first. You know how it is…”

And, they did. They knew that the Blackhawks came first, last and everywhere in between for Jonny, and that had never been a problem for any of them. It was an aspect of Jonny’s character, his loyalty, which the Sedins both respected.

“What are the plans then?” Jonny asked, hoping that he had managed to keep the quiver from his voice.

The Vikings smiled at each other, before Daniel turned to Jonny, “Meet us out the front in two hours. We’ll book a flight to Minnesota for tomorrow evening. Our kits can go on the team bus.”

Swallowing heavily, Jonny nodded. Nights with the Sedins usually left him aching, and not always in a good way. The time they had double tapped him had left him feeling overstretched and sore for the following week, although, on reflection, he had decided that his orgasm had made it all worthwhile. He hadn’t come so hard in his life, but judging by the looks on the Sedins’ faces, tonight might change that…

Jonny watched the Sedins leave the ice. As he skated off, he noticed that Duncan Keith was waiting for him. That was never a good thing: Duncs knew all about Jonny and, well, someone from every team in the league. If Jonny hadn’t been so discreet about it, Duncs would have gone to the management about it – although he suspected that they already knew.

“Good win tonight, Duncs,” Jonny commented as he left the ice. Before Jonny could step past him, Duncs caught his arm.

“Are you meeting up with the Sedins, Jonny?” Duncs did not release his grip on Jonny’s arm. Jonny tried to shrug him off to no avail.

“Is that really any of your business?” Jonny murmured.

“Jonny, you’re our captain,” Duncs replied. “You need to be careful who you associate with. If Deadspin found out about your, eh, proclivities, they’d destroy you.”

Dropping his head, all the fight leaving him, Jonny murmured, “I know. I just can’t help myself. It’s just something that I need to do…”

“Just… be careful,” Duncs’ tone was full of concern. Chewing his lower lip nervously, Jonny nodded. Duncs released his grip on Jonny’s arm and followed him to the changing room.

As he showered, Jonny could feel eyes boring into his back. Without looking, he knew it was Duncs. Jonny started to panic, wondering if he had any marks visible from recent encounters. He was sure that he didn’t, but he really didn’t need to give Duncs anymore ammunition…

“Jonny?”

Jonny turned around, and found himself alone except for Duncs, “Where is everyone?” Jonny sounded confused.

“They’ve changed and gone home,” Duncs advised. “You’ve been in the shower for over half an hour…”

“Really!” Jonny turned round and turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel, rubbing it roughly over his hair, before fastening it around his waist. “I’d better get moving. Wait… what about the press?”

“I dealt with them,” Duncs was concerned by Jonny’s lack of awareness of his surroundings. Jonny was never so unfocussed that he missed their post-game press invasion. “What’s going on with you tonight?”

“Nothing,” Jonny lied. “I’m fine…”

“It’s the Sedins, isn’t it?” Duncs cocked his head to the side, scrutinising Jonny’s reactions. “What’s the story with them?”

“You really don’t want to know, Duncs,” Jonny glanced at the clock, “and I really don’t have time just now, anyway.”

Duncs raised an eyebrow before moving to block the door. “You’d better tell me quickly then, or you’ll be late for your hot date…”

Jonny slumped in his stall, dropping his head into his hands. He scrubbed his hands over his face, before running one through his still damp hair. Raising his head, he met Duncs’ eyes. “It’s just hard to explain,” he started, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Try…”

“It’s… twins, Duncs,” Jonny sighed, a distant look appearing on his face. Duncs knew if he didn’t act quickly he would lose Jonny in his memories.

“Jonny…”

“Last time, well it was just as well it was the end of the season…” Jonny’s voice trailed off as his mind started to drift: Duncs cleared his throat. Jonny blinked back to reality. “They… um… double tapped me…”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

“Probably not,” Jonny mumbled.

“In that case, you’d better tell me,” Duncs stated bluntly.

As Jonny told Duncs what they had done, he could feel himself blushing a deeper and deeper red. By the time he had finished, he could no longer look Duncs in the eyes.

Duncs frowned as he processed the information. After processing, he spoke, “So, basically, you let them both fuck your ass at the same time?”

Jonny nodded. He could no longer trust his voice to perform.

“And you enjoyed that?” Duncs sounded bemused, like he was struggling to understand.

Raising his head, Jonny found that Duncs didn’t actually look disgusted, which was what Jonny had been expecting. He looked more curious than anything else.

“It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Jonny replied quietly. “I felt the stretch for a week afterwards, but it was worth it…”

“What’s the plan for tonight?”

Jonny shrugged, “I don’t know. Daniel and Henrik will work out my punishment for me…”

“Punishment?”

“It’s… just something we do,” Jonny advised. “If I play a better game than them they pick a punishment for me. If they do better than me, I get to pick my own punishment.”

“So, good or bad, you get punished?” Duncs’ concern was rising.

“It’s not like punishment,” Jonny tried to explain. “It’s more like a … a scene, you know. I put myself in their hands…”

Duncs crossed the room, stopping in front of Jonny. He gripped Jonny’s shoulders tightly, forcing Jonny to look up at him. Duncs was angry, but under the anger, Jonny could see real concern and, possibly, protectiveness. An “A” looking out for his “C”…

“I don’t want you to go with them, Jonny” Duncs said softly.

“I… I need to Duncs,” Jonny replied, quietly. “It… it helps me decompress.”

“How can you trust them?”

“I just do,” Jonny sighed. “We’ve been doing this for a few years now.”

“No, Jonny,” Duncs shook Jonny’s shoulders, “not anymore. You can’t keep doing this. Something will go wrong. I thought you were going to stop all this after what happened with Zetterberg and Datsyuk.”

Jonny caught his lower lip, chewing nervously on it. He couldn’t explain to Duncs. Duncs wouldn’t understand…

“I had hoped, after that, that you would come to me for what you needed,” Duncs’ voice had dropped, become husky. When Jonny looked up at him, he noticed how dark Duncs’ eyes had gone.

“Duncs?”

“Jonny…” Duncs sounded slightly breathless. “Tell me what you need…”

Jonny dropped his head, thinking about what Duncs was offering. He wasn’t sure that this was the right thing to do… he still had a contract with the Sedins… but, Duncs was offering himself to Jonny, no questions asked…

“I need you to take control…” Jonny replied, looking back up at Duncs. His usually dark brown eyes were nearly black.

Duncs nodded, “I can do that.” He moved a hand from Jonny’s shoulder, cupping his cheek, before dropping his head and claiming Jonny’s mouth. The kiss was rough, demanding, Duncs forcing his was into Jonny’s mouth. Jonny opened up easily, willingly, allowing Duncs to dominate him.

When the kiss broke for want of oxygen, Jonny rose from his bench. His towel was already loose. It dropped to the floor, closely followed by Jonny’s knees. Once kneeling, Jonny bowed his head, submitting completely to Duncs.

“Do you need a safe word?” Duncs asked, carding his fingers through Jonny’s short hair.

“No,” Jonny replied softly, “I trust you to stop if I ask you to.”

“Ok,” Duncs agreed. “Any limits that I need to know about?”

Jonny looked up at Duncs, a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally, he spoke, “You’ve done this before.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Not for some time,” Duncs admitted. “Now answer the question.”

Jonny swallowed heavily, deciding which of his limits were necessary with Duncs. Some were hard limits, set in stone, whereas his soft limits changed depending on who he was with.

“No breaking the skin,” he started. “No marks which will last longer than a couple of hours, and, condoms and lube are essential if you plan on fucking me…”

“And you have them?” Duncs enquired. Was he really going to fuck his captain?

“End pocket of my duffel bag,” Jonny advised. “Would you like me to get them?”

“No, it’s ok,” Duncs responded. “I’ll get them.” Duncs reached for Jonny’s bag, unzipped the end pocket, and retrieved the supplies that he required. He was still not entirely sure what he was going to do, but he was definitely going to fuck Jonny.

Standing back in front of Jonny, Duncs noticed that Jonny’s head was, once again, bowed. He ruffled Jonny’s hair, affectionately, with one hand, using the other to unfasten his trousers. Once his trousers were pooled around his ankles, Duncs used both hands to remove his boxers. He was not surprised to find that he was already semi-erect, his dick stiffening further as he thought about Jonny’s lips around it, Jonny’s eye wide as he swallowed Duncs dick hungrily. He groaned at the thought.

“Jonny…” Duncs waited until Jonny’s eyes met his before continuing, “You do oral, don’t you?” Jonny’s eyes flicked between Duncs’ eyes and dick. He licked his lips, unconsciously, as he eyed Duncs’ dick, hunger evident in his eyes. “I’ll take that as a “yes” shall I?”

Jonny dick not reply verbally. After licking the length of Duncs’ dick, Jonny mouthed at the head, tongue flicking out to lick the pre-come that was already leaking from it. He raised a hand to grasp it, but Duncs batted it away.

“No hands,” Duncs ordered, although, with the roughness of his voice, it could barely be considered as such. It was also the last coherent words out of Duncs’ mouth for some time. As Jonny deep-throated him, Duncs’ brain left his body via his dick.

Jonny’s mouth felt fantastic on him, the way his tongue worked… the occasional scrape of teeth… Duncs found himself fast approaching the edge. He grasped Jonny’s hair, pulling him roughly off his dick. Jonny looked up, hurt written all over his face, his dark eyes begging for forgiveness.

“Not done anything wrong, Jonny,” Duncs ran his knuckles down Jonny’s cheek. “Just don’t want this to be over yet!”

Jonny nodded, although Duncs could tell that he was buried deep inside his own head. Duncs really didn’t want to lose him in there so, taking a deep breath to centre himself, Duncs issued his next order.

“Stand up, Jonny,” he instructed.

Blinking, Jonny looked up at Duncs, who smiled softly. He knew that Jonny was processing the order, and was rewarded when, moments later, Jonny pushed himself to his feet. Duncs cupped one of Jonny’s cheeks, thumb stroking across Jonny’s cheekbone, grounding him in the here and now. When Jonny’s clear eyes met his, Duncs proceeded with his instructions.

“I’m going to prepare you to take my dick now,” he stated. Jonny nodded, fully aware of his situation. “I need you to turn round for me, then place your left foot on your bench. Then place your right hand on the wall, and grasp the edge of your equipment shelf with your left hand.” Jonny followed Duncs’ instructions to the letter, Duncs smiling as Jonny’s body opened up before him.

Duncs reached for the lube, which he had placed on Jonny’s bench, squeezing a generous amount onto his hands. With his left hand, Duncs gripped Jonny’s left hip, while the tip of his right index finger brushed over Jonny’s hole. Jonny’s body quivered in anticipation of what was to follow.

Jonny adjusted his position, bending his right arm so that his forearm was against the wall, and dropped his head onto it. As he was doing this, Duncs slipped the tip of his finger through the muscle, until it was fully buried inside Jonny’s ass. Duncs twisted his wrist, changing the angle of his finger, until Jonny’s whole body jerked under his touch.

“You like that?” Duncs murmured, doing it again. Jonny was panting, breathing heavily, but nodded his head. Pushing his ass back, Jonny demanded more from Duncs. Duncs was happy to oblige, removing his finger, then twisting two slowly into Jonny. He scissored his fingers, feeling the muscle around them stretching, easing, under his ministrations.

“Please, Duncs…” Jonny pleaded, earning himself a swat on his ass.

“Who’s in charge here?” Duncs growled.

“You, sir. Sorry, sir,” Jonny mumbled. The words went straight to Duncs’ dick. Duncs groaned as more blood rushed to his already hard dick, and he knew that, if he didn’t get this show on the road soon, it would be over before it started.

Sliding his fingers from Jonny’s ass, Duncs reached for one of the condoms that he had placed on the bench, opening it, then rolling it onto Jonny’s hard dick.

“Don’t want to make a mess of your stall,” he murmured into Jonny’s ear. Jonny mewled as this remark, unable to stop the sound from leaving his mouth. Duncs smiled, placed a soft kiss on Jonny’s shoulder, and then reached for the second condom.

Duncs’ hands were shaking as he rolled the condom over his dick. He was, finally, getting to fuck Jonny after years of longing after him.

As he lined the head of his dick up with Jonny’s hole, Duncs said a silent prayer, to no-one in particular, that he had stretched Jonny enough. He did not want to have to explain to Coach Q that Jonny couldn’t play because Duncs hadn’t spent enough time preparing him prior to shoving his dick up his ass.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Duncs focussed on easing, very carefully, into Jonny. He felt Jonny’s muscles tense against the intrusion, and paused to allow Jonny’s body the chance to adjust. As he felt Jonny relax around him, Duncs slid his hand, soothingly, up and down Jonny’s side, slowly pushing in, until he was fully seated. Duncs dropped his head onto Jonny’s shoulder, settling his breathing – and restraining the urge to fuck Jonny into the wall.

After several long moments, Jonny started to shift under Duncs, encouraging him to hurry the fuck up and move. Duncs huffed against Jonny’s shoulder.

“Such a bossy sub,” Duncs mumbled as he lifted his head.

“Sorry, sir,” Jonny replied. “I just thought that you’d gone to sleep…” That earned him a swat on the ass.

Duncs adjusted his hands, ensuring that his grip on Jonny’s hips was secure. This was going to be a hard ride, and Duncs didn’t want to injure Jonny by having him fall off the bench or hit off the wall. Once he was satisfied that Jonny was secure, Duncs drew his hips back, until the head of his dick caught on Jonny’s rim. Duncs slid a hand round to rest on the flat plains of Jonny’s abdomen, feeling the strength of Jonny’s core muscles beneath his spread fingers. Holding Jonny tightly, Duncs slammed his hips forward, entering Jonny hard and fast. Jonny gasped at the force of Duncs’ movement: Duncs froze.

“Are you ok?” Duncs asked, his fingertips playing over Jonny’s muscles, feeling them rippling under his touch.

“Just… just let me catch my breath,” Jonny panted. He took several deep, shuddering breaths, centring himself, before encouraging Duncs to continue.

Duncs set a blistering pace. He could feel Jonny bracing himself against every inwards thrust, relaxing slightly as Duncs withdrew. Knowing that he wouldn’t last long at the pace he had set, Duncs grasped Jonny’s dick in his right hand, jerking him off in time to the rhythm of Duncs’ thrusts.

Feeling Jonny’s body shaking violently beneath him, Duncs wondered why he was struggling against his orgasm. Then Duncs realised…

“You can come,” he murmured against Jonny’s ear. Jonny’s muscles spasmed as he allowed his orgasm to overtake him, clamping down hard on Duncs’ dick, pulling Duncs’ orgasm from him.

They slumped to the changing room floor, clinging together for support, riding out the aftermath if their orgasms, totally unaware of their surroundings.

“That was some performance…”

Duncs and Jonny’s heads snapped towards the changing room door, where the voice had come from. Jonny groaned, burying his face in Duncs’ shoulder, as he realised that Daniel and Henrik Sedin had come looking for him.

“How… how did you get in here?” Duncs asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“We used our Swedish charm,” Henrik replied. Daniel glared at him. He sighed, “No-one noticed us sneaking back in.”

Duncs wrapped his arms protectively around Jonny.

“We had such good plans for Jonny tonight,” Daniel sounded melancholic. “We were going to spit roast him… see how beautifully he could take us… now, I guess, we’ll never know…” There was a hint of pleading in Daniel’s voice.

Duncs felt Jonny stiffen, then relax, in his arms. He glanced down, realising that Jonny was looking up at him. Jonny looked hopeful… as though he was asking for Duncs’ permission.

“You want to?” Duncs asked, hoping that he was reading Jonny’s reaction properly.

“Only if you can watch,” Jonny replied. Duncs groaned as blood rushed to his dick, which was still sensitive from his orgasm. Duncs looked at the Sedins, trying to gauge how they felt about this development.

Daniel glanced at Henrik, one eyebrow raised in question: Henrik shrugged, not bothered, happy to continue if Daniel was.

“OK,” Daniel replied, “but can we go somewhere more private?”

“My apartment?” Jonny suggested.

Once they had all agreed, Duncs insisted that the Sedins ride with him. Jonny knew what Duncs was going to do. He was going to tell them that this was the end of it, that after tonight, there would be no more fooling around with Jonny… except, they had a contract.

Jonny drove with extra care and attention, concentrating more closely on his driving than usual, so that he wasn’t thinking about what was happening in Duncs’ car.

Meanwhile, in Duncs’ car…

“About this thing that you have with Jonny,” Duncs started, “I want it to stop.”

“You’ll need to speak to Jonny about that,” Daniel replied. He was sitting beside Duncs, in the front of the car, while Henrik was behind Duncs. Daniel glanced at Henrik. This was going to get interesting!

Jonny reached his apartment five minutes before Duncs and the Sedins. He advised the concierge that he was expecting them, and asked that he show them straight up. Then, he went up to his apartment and waited.

The Chicago skyline was bright outside Jonny’s window, with all the hustle and bustle of a major city happening in the streets below him. The quiet in his apartment soothed him, cocooning him from the world outside.

When he heard the door opening, Jonny moved to the centre of his living room, nervously waiting for Duncs and the Sedins to enter the room. Duncs strode purposely to where Jonny was standing, gripped his arm, and pulled him aside.

“Jonny, I want this to stop,” Duncs stated bluntly. “No more after tonight.”

“I… I can’t,” Jonny admitted, sheepishly. “We have a contract…”

“A contract?” Duncs sounded bewildered. Then he frowned, “When does it expire?”

“Two days after the final game against the Canucks this season,” Jonny advised.

“It stops then, Jonny,” Duncs’ tone was serious. “No renewing it…”

Jonny nodded, “Ok…” Duncs looked suspicious. That was way too easy, “but, I’ll need something to replace it…”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Duncs responded. “When we’re alone…”

Duncs led Jonny back to the living room, stopping at the sight that greeted them. Daniel and Henrik were locked in a tight embrace, kissing deeply.

“Oh my god,” Duncs exclaimed. “That is so hot!” Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. He shrugged, casually, “Well, it was!”

Daniel smirked as he crossed the room to where Jonny was standing beside Duncs. He rubbed his hands gently up and down Jonny’s arms, almost as though he was gentling him. Which, Duncs realised, was exactly what was happening. Jonny was showing his classic signs of nerves – his head was down, and he was chewing his lip. Daniel ducked his head slightly, forcing Jonny to make eye contact. Smiling softly for the younger man, Daniel spoke, “Jonathan, are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

“Always, Daniel,” Jonny replied, moving to follow up his comment with a kiss. Daniel accepted Jonny’s kiss, before taking over and dominating Jonny, taking what he wanted. When the kiss broke, Jonny was panting heavily. He dropped his head onto Daniel’s shoulder, allowing Daniel’s eyes to meet Duncs’ without Jonny realising.

Duncs smiled, nodding slightly. In that moment he understood what the Sedins were doing for Jonny, that there were real feelings involved – and that the contract was really just a safety net to prevent Jonny getting physically hurt.

Daniel carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, before catching it, and giving it a quick tug. Jonny lifted his head, meeting Daniel’s eyes with an almost dreamy look in his eyes. Daniel kissed Jonny chastely, before murmuring, “Are you ready?” to him. When Jonny nodded, Daniel took his hand and led him to where Henrik was waiting for them.

Duncs watched, fascinated by the dynamics. Jonny and Henrik were great leaders on the ice, captains of their respective teams but here, they both seemed happy to allow Daniel to dictate the proceedings.

“Henrik, you can kiss Jonny,” Daniel stated. “Duncs, you can take a seat of you want to.” In that one sentence, Daniel acknowledged Duncs as his equal. “I need to make sure that we have everything we need before we get started.”

As Daniel moved to his bag, Duncs intercepted him, catching his arm, “What have you done do Jonny? I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Can I explain after?” Daniel asked. Duncs looked sceptical. Daniel continued, “Jonny is fine… he’s where he needs to be right now. I… I just don’t want to lose him or Henrik from where they are. Please…”

Duncs glanced at Jonny and Henrik. They were still kissing, but Jonny’s shirt was now hanging open, his trousers hanging low on his hips.

“Does he look as though he’s hurting?”

“He looks serene,” Duncs admitted.

“That’s because he’s in the right headspace,” Daniel advised. “We can discuss this later. I need to bring Henrik up, he’s too deep, and I don’t want him to hurt Jonny accidently.”

Duncs moved, sitting on the couch, so that he could keep an eye on proceedings, and satisfy himself that Jonny was ok.

Daniel pulled gently on Jonny’s hair, getting his attention. Jonny automatically bowed his head as he listened to Daniel’s instructions. “Jonny, I need you to strip for me, then kneel the way you’ve been taught to.”

Jonny complied silently, shrugging his shirt off, then dropping his trousers and boxers to the floor and stepping out of them. He then dropped, gracefully, to his knees.

Daniel watched, nodding approvingly as Jonny settled himself on his knees. After ruffling Jonny’s hair lovingly, Daniel turned his attention to Henrik.

Henrik was staring, vacantly, into space. Daniel kissed him gently, then squeezed his shoulder. Henrik blinked, eyes returning to focus. When he saw Jonny kneeling, naked, on the floor, he smiled at Daniel.

“Det är dags,” Daniel murmured. 1

Henrik smiled, “Spotta grillat kanadensisk hockeyspelare?” 2

“Ja,” Daniel confirmed. “Remsa,” he instructed Henrik, while, at the same time removing his own clothes. 3

Once they were naked, Daniel checked on Henrik. Henrik had sunk further into his sub headspace than Daniel had expected.

“Är du okej?” he asked softly. “Jag kan inte ha du skada Jonny.” 4

“Jag mär bra,” Henrik advised. “Jag kommer inte att skada honom.” 5

“Okej,” Daniel replied. “Låt oss få denna show på vägen.” 6

Daniel stroked Jonny’s hair, then tugged it gently. Jonny looked up, eyes wide. Daniel could tell, just by looking at Jonny, that he was right where he needed to be, mentally, for this. Then, Daniel spoke softly, letting Jonny know exactly what was expected of him, and what Daniel and Henrik were going to do to him. Once he had finished, Daniel asked the only question of Jonny, “Ok?”

Jonny nodded. The question was a courtesy, the terms of their contract basically allowed for anything within Jonny’s specified limits. But, Daniel was a good dom, and always checked that Jonny was ok.

“Ok, Jonny,” Daniel said, “onto your hands and knees.”

Daniel helped Jonny position himself, then signalled to Henrik to join them. He positioned Henrik so that he was kneeling at Jonny’s head. He checked the angled, as he didn’t want to risk any injury to either Jonny or Henrik, then moved around behind Jonny.

The first thing that Daniel did was to check how well Jonny was still lubricated from his earlier session with Duncs. His fingers slid in easily, so he decided to forego any additional preparation. He rolled a condom on, then nodded to Henrik that he could enter Jonny’s mouth.

Henrik rubbed the head of his cock across Jonny’s lips, smearing pre-come over them. Jonny’s tongue flicked out, licking the taste of Henrik from his lips. He groaned, wanting more.

A hand stroked down Jonny’s spine, “Patience, Jonny,” Daniel murmured. Daniel felt Jonny relax, nodded to Henrik, and then placed the head of his dick against Jonny’s hole. Henrik followed Daniel’s lead, nudging Jonny’s lips with the head of his dick.

Duncs watched, fascinated as Jonny opened himself to both men, swallowing Henrik easily as Daniel eased himself through Jonny’s tight ring of muscle. Once Daniel was satisfied that Jonny was not feeling any unwelcome discomfort, he began to, slowly, fuck his ass, while Henrik began fucking Jonny’s mouth with very slow, shallow movements.

The sounds that Jonny was making were obscene, slurping as he sucked greedily on Henrik’s dick, torn between chasing it when Henrik withdrew, and pushing back on Daniel’s dick. Then, Daniel hit Jonny’s prostate. The mewling sound that escaped Jonny’s mouth, and the vibrations that it sent along Henrik’s dick sent the Swede over the edge. Grasping Jonny’s head, Henrik thrust, deeply, once, twice, then on the third he stilled as he unloaded down Jonny’s throat. Jonny swallowed, eyes wide, a mixture of saliva and Henrik’s come trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

As Henrik, gently, withdrew from Jonny’s mouth, Daniel started fucking Jonny’s ass hard. Jonny’s head dropped between his arms as he held his position. He was panting heavily, shuddering as Daniel hit his prostate on every thrust.

Henrik was still kneeling at Jonny’s head. He placed a hand between Jonny’s shoulder blades, rubbing gently. Duncs could hear him mumbling, but could not make out what was being said. Jonny raised his head to meet Henrik’s gaze, his dark eyes blown to black. He looked totally out of it. It was a good look on him, Duncs decided.

Running a hand through Jonny’s hair, Henrik leant forward and kissed him chastely, before sitting back on his heels, watching. Jonny’s head dropped, sweat running into his eyes.

Duncs edged forward, perched on the edge of his seat. He could feel his dick, hard and heavy, pressed against his zip. It was the first time he had considered that he could possibly get off just from watching. He opened his zip, releasing some of the pressure on his dick, watching as Daniel pounded into Jonny.

Jonny was struggling. His arms were shaking violently, the strain in his muscles, as he tried to maintain his position, evident. He was whimpering, which turned to pleading…

“Vänligen, Daniel,” Jonny begged. “Låt mig komma…” 7

Duncs started at that. Since when did Jonny speak Swedish? That was something he would need to discuss with Jonny later.

“Du kan komma, Jonny,” Daniel commented, voice quivering as he teetered on the edge of his own orgasm. 8

Jonny came, dick untouched, spilling all over his rug. His arms collapsed, his head dropping onto them, as wave after wave of muscle spasms wracked his body. He didn’t notice Daniel come, his orgasm being pulled from him by Jonny’s muscles clamping down and relaxing around him. Daniel remained buried, balls deep, inside Jonny until he managed to catch his breath. As he slowly withdrew from Jonny, Daniel rubbed, gently up and down Jonny’s spine, muttering in Swedish as he did so. Duncs didn’t understand a word of it but Henrik and, surprisingly, Jonny did. Henrik moved to help, as Jonny crawled into his lap.

As Daniel went to dispose of the used condom, and pull his boxers and jeans on, Henrik held Jonny’s quivering form, rocking him gently through the aftermath of his climax. Jonny was sobbing gently, overwhelmed by both his orgasm and the fact that he had come untouched.

When Daniel returned, he helped Henrik lift Jonny to his feet, guiding him to his bedroom. Daniel pulled back the covers, allowing Henrik to lower Jonny onto the bed. As Henrik enjoyed providing Jonny’s aftercare, he moved around the bed. Lying down on his side, he pulled Jonny in to be little spoon to Henrik’s big spoon, holding the younger man as he fell asleep through sheer physical and emotional exhaustion. Daniel pulled the covers over them, knowing that Jonny would probably be asleep before Daniel had closed the bedroom door.

Duncs was staring out of the window, head on his hand, which was resting on the window frame. The events of the evening had left him with a lot to think about – least of all his feelings for Jonny. Duncs was trying to process it all… Why had he fucked Jonny? More so, why had he done it in the changing room of the United Center? What if the management found out? Would he be traded?

Soft footsteps, padding lightly on the wooden floor, alerted Duncs to the fact that he was no longer alone. He did not turn, being able to see their reflection in the window. When Daniel – it was Daniel, Duncs had decided – crossed the room, he stood behind and slightly to the right of Duncs, watching Duncs’ reflection for any reaction. When Duncs did not react, Daniel placed his left hand on Duncs’ right shoulder, pushing gently until Duncs turned to face him. Duncs looked confused, and his confusion deepened when Daniel tucked his hair back behind his ear for him. Daniel’s hand lingered, cupping Duncs’ cheek.

Duncs shifted awkwardly, clearing his throat, “Uh, where’s Jonny?”

“He’s probably sleeping now,” Daniel replied, his post-climax English heavily accented.

“And Henrik?”

“He’s taking care of Jonny,” Daniel advised. “Jonny’s exhausted, and should sleep through the night. Henrik is there in case Jonny wakes up and panics. It happened once, and I promised Jonny that it would never happen again…”

Duncs ran a hand through his hair, “I’d, uh, I’d better go now.” He sounded uncertain, almost as though he wanted to stay, but didn’t want to ask…

Daniel stepped closer, closing the distance between them. His piercing blue eyes met Duncs’. “You don’t need to. I’m sure Jonny won’t mind you staying, not after what happened earlier,” Daniel smirked. “Jonny likes repeat performances.”

“No,” Duncs replied, firmly. “I… I really need to go now. Tell Jonny I’ll see him at morning skate, please…”

Daniel shrugged, “Your loss…” He watched Duncs hurry across Jonny’s apartment. As he headed to Jonny’s bedroom, Daniel smirked. He knew that Duncs would be back, not tonight, but he would be back.

Sliding into bed beside Jonny, Daniel moved into the warmth of Jonny’s body, holding him as he allowed sleep to claim him.

 

Translations:

1 It’s time.

2 Spit roast Canadian hockey player.

3 Yes. Strip.

4 Are you ok? I cannot have you hurting Jonny.

5 I feel good. I will not hurt him.

6 Ok. Let’s get this show on the road.

7 Please, Daniel. Let me come.

8 You can come, Jonny.


End file.
